Thomas's sick day
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Thomas is overworked and eventually makes himself sick. Can a certain yeti take care of him. Rated T for excess vomit.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys. This is my first regular show story. Yay! I frekin love To,as with all my heart. He's just too cute. But his work is never appreciated. So I dedicate this story to be as flufftastic as your Hearts can take! Here we go!

Thomas slowly and hesitantly opened his big brown eyes and sat up. He stretched nice and far and yawned. He stepped out of bed and saw a note on his door from his mom. "To tommy, mummy had to go out for a little bit. I love you very much Tommy." Thomas groaned as he read the nickname his mother had given him, tommy. Ugh. The name itself made him feel sick. It was so childish...actually, he did feel sorta odd. But he just shrugged it off. He began to get dressed and ready for work. But when breakfast came, he found he had no appetite for it so he decided it wouldn't hurt to skip it today.

Soon he was out the door and in his small blue car and on his way to the park. But about half-way there he felt...bad. Thomas had never had motion sickness before, in fact he had quite a strong stomach, but Thomas could feel the comings of nausea in the pit of his stomach. He drove a little more before he was forced to stop. He sat in the car for a moment to see if it would pass. But in the end he had to get out of the car and hurl in a nearby field. That was strange. Normally he is quite relaxed during a drive. But he just shrugged it Off.

He sat back in his car for a moment to allow his stomach to settle before he finished the drive. He walked across the park to the house. "Thomas my good man!" He heard someone call. He turned to see Pops approaching Him. "Nice day isn't it?" Pops chirped. Thomas twitched slightly at his high voice. Normally it was...well normal I suppose but today pops unusually childish voice was giving him a migraine. He simply nodded as pops talked and eventually made his escape. He sat on the steps, careful to avoid the hole in the steps. Benson stepped forward and cleared his Throat. Then he gave out all of the jobs.

Today Thomas was in charge of the dishes and mopping the kitchen. For some reason, climbing up the steps was a hard task. Maybe he needed to get in shape. When he finally arrived at the kitchen, he leaned against the counter for a moment to catch his breath before he started on the dishes. Just then Mordacai and Rigby ran into kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge. "Dude, Thomas are ya busy?" Rigby asked. "We'll actually.." Thomas began but Rigby payed him no mind and said, "dude he's free." "Sweet!" Mordacai cheered. Thomas sighed and wiped his hands on a dish towel. He was really in no mood to deal with them right now but better give in before they bug him to death.

Mordicai grabbed an odd looking dish from the fridge and held it up to him. "Gut-buster challange!" mordacai yelled. Thomas was known to have the strongest stomach in the park. So every now and then Mordacai and Rigby would make some sort of crap on a plate and see if he could eat it. If he barfed then he owed them 20 solids each. Thomas looked at the...thing that was on the plate, he scrunched up his nose at the odor and the sight. He could already feel his stomach churning.

He pushed away the plate. "N-no thanks guys. I'm not in the mood." "Aw come on bro!" Rigbsaw hinted as he shoved the plate right under his nose and Thomas got a nice big whiff of it. Now Thomas has smelled things worse then this but something about this made his stomach flip. He pushed past Mordacai and Rigby and Rasheed down the hall. Meanwhile Skips had been walking down the hall to see if he could find Benson. But he was roughly bumped into by a familiar goat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in like...forever. But I will update as much as I can when possible.

Skips stood there in slight shock as Thomas pushed past him. He could hear a door slam shut. He stood there for a moment before walking...er skipping..to where Thomas went. He opened the door to the bathroom to see Thomas hunched over the toilet bowl, retching and spitting. Skips grimenced before hesitantly stepping in. He kneeled down and began rubbing his back. Soon enough Thomas lifted up his head. He turned to see Skips. "You all right there?" Skips asked him. Thomas nodded and stood. He washed out his mouth at the sink and walked out. "You should go home if your feeling sick." Skips advised.

"Don't worry skips. I'm fine." Thomas assured him as he stepped out. Skips sighed heavily and walked out. Thomas retuned to the kitchen where Mordacai and Rigby where waiting. "Ooooh! You owe us 20 solids!" Rigby laughed. "Shut up Rigby." Mordacai hissed as he hit him. "You okay Thomas?" He asked. "I'm fine guys don't worry." Thomas said with a wave of his hand. Mordacai shrugged And left with Rigby at his side.

MEANWHILE

Skips approached Benson who was walking down the hall."hey benson." Skips said. "I need you to do me a favor." "um sure skips. What is it?" Benson inquired. "I need you to have Thomas go home. I think he's sick and he won't listen to me. I think he'll probably listen to you." Benson nodded and left. He walked downstairs and was quite pissed off at what he saw. Tomas was slumped over the table, asleep. The sink was still full. "THOMAS!" Benson yelled, startling Thomas awake.

"Y-yes sir!" Thomas cried. "Why are you not working?!" benson demanded. Then he noticed Thomas's pale complexion and sunken eyes. He walked over and felt his forehead. "Thomas your burning up." Benson said. "You have to go home!" Thomas sighed with annoyance and stood up. The sudden rise made him feel extremely dizzy. "Thomas?" Benson said with concern. That was the last thing Thomas heard before everything suddenly went black.


End file.
